Destiny's Red Thread
by DemonicBrat 13
Summary: When a child is born an invisible red thread is connected to the child's soul. As each birthday passes, that thread shorten and tighten, bringing closer those people who are fated to be together. QuasiXoc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay the only thing I own is my oc's. This is the first attempt of a HoND fic so don't kill me. Review are my reason for living (kinda sad isn't it?). Alright this is Disney based and if the time line is alittle off I'm sorry. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A heavy shroud of mist blanketed the city of Paris filling up its streets and alleys. It seemed as if the sun itself was struggling to rise for only a few precious rays of

light managed to pierce through the fog alighting the city in dreary grays. Quasimodo sat in the twilight upon the balcony between the twin towers of Notre Dame

watching the world slowly awaken. A ritual that he has preformed since the age of five. He shivered and drew his cloak closer to his body as damp breeze blew past

him. This was one of his favorite times of day. The city was unbelievably peaceful and quiet that everything seemed surreal. It was like a different world all together.

The sun finally won its battle and shined brightly throughout the city, making everything glisten silvery in the mist and dew as if the stars themselves where resting on

the buildings. Beautiful didn't seem like a strong enough word to describe it.

Quasimodo felt a grin tugging at his lips as he drank up the sight before him, sunlight warming his face. A flock of pigeons flew past him in a rushing array of

feathers and cooing. He watched them all fly as one as they veered right, every member working together. Loneliness unexpectedly washed over him in a large wave

causing his smile to disappear. What use was the greatest view in all of Paris if you had no one to share it with. He glanced at the immobile stone gargoyle beside him.

Was he to spend the rest of his life among cold stone and brick? Sure there was Viktor, Hugo and Laverne but even they couldn't substitute the warmth of human

company. Looking back at the flock now quickly fading in the distance he wondered to himself what would it be like to be surrounded by family, by loved ones. The sun

had fully risen now and was shining brightly quickly chasing away all traces of twilight. He sighed and stood up slowly. It was time to ring the bells. He staggered a bit

due to the stiffness caused by sitting on brick for two hours. As Quasimodo cast the sunrise one last Farwell glance a small speck that the light had yet to reach caught

his eye. It was a star, the last star of the night gleaming coldly in a little patch of shadows. Pausing just short of the doorway he looked at that tiny star desperately

trying to outshine the sun and whispered to himself

" I wish I wasn't alone"

xxx

Mizuki awoke to the sound of bells thundering over head, making her small room tremble in their power. Dust slowly floated from the ceiling as she slowly wiped the

cobwebs of sleep from her blue eyes. With a gasp she sat up and her jerked tangled blankets off of her.

I'm late! She thought panicking braiding her black hair as she searched for her missing boots in vain. Spotting them peaking out from underneath her bed she sized

them and forced them on her small slender feet. Having fallen asleep in her day clothes while reading her favorite book for the third time in a row Mizuki didn't have to

waste her time dressing. Throwing the blankets back on the mattress she rushed out of the room slamming her door behind her.

She winced as the loud slam echoed throughout the Cathedral. Several monks close by shot dirty looks in her direction. Keeping her eyes lowered Mizuki hurried

along on her daily journey to the library.

The beauty of Notre Dame never failed to leave her breathless. From the countless life-like statues with their wise ever knowing gaze to the stain glass windows

that bathed everything in bright cheerful sunlit hues. She bowed her head as she pasted the statue of Mother Mary and Baby Jesus. That one was her favorite.

Mizuki clomped noisily past the few worshipers who glace at her ruckus. She could feel her ears turn red as tried to quiet her footsteps, which was almost impossible

seeing her boots where two sizes to big. Trying to concentrate on her footsteps she failed to see the large figure in front and ran straight into a large beefy man with a

wild beard and black eyes.

"Ey, Watch 'ere your goin girl!"

"Sorry sir," She said trying to move past him but found that his bulky frame had completely blocked her narrow path between the pews.

Staring at her he slowly moved aside. She bushed past him without a second glace.

"Stupid half breed," she heard him mutter. Mizuki shrugged it off and continued on. Being the only half Japanese girl in Paris, the constant insults lose there sting after awhile.

At last she reached the library. The library was easily her favorite place in Notre dame. It was a large circler room with huge bookshelves built into the walls

stretching up to the high ceiling. Every shelf was stuffed with books of all shapes and sizes. The ceiling itself was built out of glass, making the room bright with the

suns golden glow.

Rushing in she saw that her to master Brother Peter was already busy at work copying a book he had been working on for the past year. He glanced up at Mizuki as

she quickly walked over to her table.

"You are very late my dear," he stated with a chuckle stroking his gray beard, his soft brown eyes shining with the youth of a young man rather then a fifty-year-old

monk.

" I'm sorry Brother I wont let it happen again," She replied guilty as she pulled out parchment and a old text that she was persevering.

"Don't worry about it child, the book aren't going to sprout wings and disappear,"

Mizuki smiled softly as she gently ran her fingers over the withered pages, the ink of the handwritten letters dull and faded. The wonderful stories and history that has

been absorbed by the paper, the knowledge that would have been lost if someone hadn't recorded it.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Brother Peter asked with concern.

"A little,"

"Is it that dream again?"

Mizuki winced and glanced up at Brother Peter's face. She sighed. Recognizing the stern looked he was giving her and knew better then to lie. Silently cursing the old

man's uncanning ability to know everything she nodded her head. Whether sadness or pity flashed across his withered face she couldn't tell.

"Would you like to tell me about them?" he offered quietly

"No, they are only dreams. They cant hurt me,"

It was the same conversation they every time she was plagued by the nightmares. And every time she refused to confided in him.

"If they prevent you from getting enough sleep they are harming you!"

Mizuki just smiled and replied " There are far more harmful things then a few minutes of lost sleep"

"Well fine, If you insist on being a stubborn mule I'll drop the subject,"

They continued they're work in silence. Mizuki soon found herself lost in the tales of distant lands and a brave hero's adventure. Her hand moving so swift and neatly it

was starting to cramp up.

"Lovely weather we're having," Interrupted Brother Peter.

She chuckled quietly.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

...

.

.

.

A.N- Okay there it is! Tell what you think about it okay?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Okay here, chapter two! I own nothing except my oc's! Enjoy and please review!

.

.

.

.

.

"MIZUKI!"

Mizuki was abruptly jerked back into reality. Looking up she saw that the monk was now towering over her with an amused look on his face "H-huh?" she stuttered

" I've been trying to get your attention for several minutes now," Said Brother Peter.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't hear you," she said placing the parchment aside. "What were you asking?"

"Would you like to take a break and get something to eat? You have been working for seven hours now!"

"Seven hou- It couldn't possibly be that late!"

"Will it is," said brother now examining a scroll. "Go and get some food in you. If you get any skinnier you'll flutter away with the breeze,"

At the mention of food her stomach growled loudly. Mizuki could see Brother Peter smirking from behind the scroll. Putting down her quill she rose slowly causing several body part to creak and pop in protest. Making her way stiffly to the door, she turned and asked "Would you like me to get you something to eat as well brother?"

"My dear I had a splendid lunch less then an hour ago," he glanced at her grinning "Have a lovely meal,"

Smiling she presided to walk out of the room when Brother called out behind her "Oh, and don't forget to care for Ayame as well"

Mizuki gasped. "I completely forgot!" Wasting no more time she ran out of the room leaving the laughing monk behind her.

.

.

Quasimodo had just finished polishing the bells and was setting the cleaning supplies in their rightful places. The sun now high in the sky was shining through the bell tower making his stain glass mobiles sparkle brightly. Sighing he walked over to the table which held his model of the city. A sudden beam of light shot off a piece of glass and caught him directly in the eye. Squinting he reached up and gently twirled the mobiles causing the multi colored lights to dance and chase each other on the floor and walls. Smiling slightly Quasimodo sat down and grabbed his unfinished bakers building he had been working on for the past week now. The knife that was laying next to the cathedral model was picked up and gripped lightly by a pair of large yet gentle hands. Carefully he scraped away the excess wood and began carving it into a more pleasing shape, only to place it down ten minutes later.

"What wrong Quasi?" Laverne hopped up beside him looking at him with her soulful grey eyes.

"Nothing," he shrugged picking up the wood once again.

"Oh come on sweetie, I've known you since you where just a little thing," she placed a comforting arm around his large shoulder " I can tell when something is bothering you" He glanced back at his old friend and recognized the determined look he had come to know so well stretched across her face.

"Its just…I don't know," Quasimodo sighed

"What is it?" she gently pried

"I just wish I was normal," he dropped the items he was holding in defeat. "I want to go outside and I want to meet people," Quasimodo buried his face in his hands. "I don't want to be lonely anymore,"

.

.

.

Mizuki ran as fast as she could through the cathedral no longer caring about the dreadfully loud thuds her shoes were making on the tile floor. She rushed past the noble statues she was admiring early and past the pews. Most the worshipers were long gone by now aside from the occasional straggler. As she passed the statue of the virgin Mary her feet got tangled in her boots. Letting out a cry of alarm she plummeted to the hard ground landing painfully on her side. Panting she laid there stunned for a moment or two. Finally able to regain her breath Mizuki stirred trying to reposition her arm which was at the moment twisted awkwardly beneath her. She uttered a groan as she sat up trying to rub feeling back into her arm. 'Well that is certainly going to leave a bruise.' Mizuki unsteadily lifted herself up. "I think I'll walk the rest of the way," she muttered.

.

.

.

.

"Quasi," Laverne rubbed his back in soothing circles "You've never been alone. You got us," Quasimodo lifted his head.

"I know, its just…I-I-I want to be around people, I don't want to hide anymore" He stood up abruptly. "Everyday I watch people live there lives outside, praying that someday I could have that." He started pacing. "I want to walk in the streets, I want do be able to buy paint from the market." Quasimodo threw his hands up in the air "I cant even go to mass!" He turned to face Laverne " You know there was a man who killed his neighbor, and as a final wish he got to go to mass one last time before he was hung. Why cant I?" Quasimodo stopped waving his hands, and he stood still panting. Laverne remained silent and looked straight into his bright green eyes. Eyes that had endured far too much sadness and pain in his young life. She hopped forward and placed her cold stone hand upon his thick arm causing goose bumps to sprout on his skin.

"Quasi, you can stay here waiting for things to change, or you can go out and change them yourself," Quasimodo ran his fingers through his hair. He looked down at her with an expression of pure hopelessness carved into his face. Laverne felt her old heart breaking for the boy she had come to see as a son.

"How?"

"Well," Laverne began, "Go outside, Go to mass, Go and explore the cathedral. You've been living here your whole life and all you've seen are the roof tops."

"I'm not allowed to go anywhere else," He mumbled

"Quasi, it's a church. Everybody is allowed in."

"What about Frollo? If he caught me…" Quasimodo sighed heavily and his braod shoulders shagged as he stared at the ground dejectedly. Laverne placed her hand beneath his chin and gently rasied his face to make eye contact.

"Some thing's are worth risk Quasi,"

.

.

When Mizuki reached the kitchen she instantly walked through the door to her left that led out to the garden. The garden was spectacular. It had an entire acre dedicated to the Cathedral. Countless green plants grew there in neat rows. There the Nuns fought an endless battle against the dreaded weeds. Mizuki spotted a very large dog laying in the dirt, her pointed ears pressed flat against her skull in a dejected manner. She had a gray coat with white, brown and black peppering it. Swirls of white and brown framed her eyes and nose much like an exotic masquerade mask.

"Ayame!" Mizuki called out energetically. The black rimed ears perked up. " Here girl!" No response. "Look, I know I'm late to feed you. I'm sorry," Mizuki said sympathetically. The dog didn't move. Sighing she returned to the kitchen. Like everything else in Notre Dame this room was large enough to fit the king's army in comfortably. All the pots and pans gleamed neatly in the light. Not a spoon out of place. Upon the counter laid a roast patiently waiting for someone to prepare it for tonight's supper. Going to the pantry Mizuki searched for the bag of scraps the nuns put aside for Ayame. Spying it laying in the corner next to the potatoes she grabbed it and returned to the dog. Ayame was still in the same position. "Oh, quite feeling sorry for yourself!" Mizuki scowled looking for the food dish. "Your always so dramatic," Meanwhile the food dish which was not in its usual spot seemed to have disappeared.

"Where did that basted thing go?" Mizuki glanced at Ayame suspiciously. The dog was wearing a very proud and arrogant expression. If she didn't know any better she'd say Ayami was smirking at her. Mizuki caught sight of the corner of the dish poking out from underneath Ayame's belly. "Really?" She attempted to dislodge the object. "You thought laying on top of your food dish was going to teach me a lesson?" Ayame glared at her and stood allowing Mizuki to retrieve the bowl. Mizuki quickly pored the contents of the bag into the dish. It was at that instead Ayame decided to forgive her by giving her a hasty lick on the hand before devouring her lunch. Seeing that the dog was properly fed Mizuki returned to the pantry to get herself some bread and cheese. Feeling her hunger return with enforcements she placed the cheese on top of the bread and quickly ate her meal with a glass of water. After cleaning up the crumbs Mizuki went to check on Ayame's progress. She was licking her already spotless bowl only pausing to sniff the ground for missed morsels.

" I think you are done," Mizuki said amused while taking the dish. "You act as if I starve you," Ayame just wagged her tail and followed her in to the kitchen. "Would you like to come with me to the library?" Taking the violently wagging tail as a 'yes' she smiled and patted Ayame on the head. "Well come on then," she said walking through the kitchen door. "Brother Peter will be wondering what's taking us so long."

.

.

.

Mizuki could hear Ayame's nails constantly clicking on the tile floor behind her as they walked through the building. The candles where lit now. She ran by too quickly earlier to really notice. Mizuki always loved watching the flames flickering cutting through the darkness, parting the shadows like a knife through warm butter. She sighed heavily as she wondered through the church feeling relatively bored.

When she arrived at the library Brother Peter insisted she took the rest of the afternoon off, "Relax a little my girl! Enjoy yourself." he said "Go do whatever you young people do. The books will still be here tomorrow."

"Wonderful advice Brother," she mumbled to herself "Now I'm stuck here with nothing to do," Mizuki jumped when something wet and cold brushed past her hand. She looked down and saw Ayame looking up at her with those big golden eyes whining. "Yes, I know you want to go out," she said looking out through the stain glass window. She could see shadows of the traffic on the busy streets beyond. "But we'll have to wait. It's far to crowded out." Mizuki hated crowds. Every time she went out she was greeted with hushed whispers and bold stares. At first it was unbearable, but after living here for three years she learned to ignore most of it. However the occasional flying stone or thrown fruit had force her to save her walks until evening. She sighed again and glanced around. Mizuki had already explored every inch on the ground level years ago. What once had fascinated her had become dull and average. The only place in the cathedral she hasn't seen was the upper levels. Once her first year here Mizuki tried to sneak up to the bell tower, but was caught half a dozen steps up by Judge Frollo. She shuddered. Frollo grabbed her arm dragging her down stairs and threw her the last three steps to the ground. She thought he was going to beat her. Badly. But by some blessing Brother Peter saw the disturbance and managed to stop him.

.

.

.

Quasimodo stood in the shadows of the staircase peering out into the cathedral. A young girl with a long black braid past by with a very large wolf-like dog at her side. He Drew his black cloak closer around him trying to hide his face, despite the fact that she couldn't see him in the darkness and the girl was at least eight feet away. _Maybe I should go back,_ he thought to himself as he look back at the stairs that led to the safely of the bell tower._ Its not too late, no one has caught me._ Quasimodo put one foot up the stairs._ I cant be punished if on one knows that I left. _Just as he was about to turn around and retreat Laverne words echoed across his mind causing him to pause.

**Some things are worth the risk**_._

Determination and courage filled Quasimodo's heart at that moment giving him strength. Taking a deep breath, he tighten his cloak about him and stepped into the candlelight.

,

,

,

Mizuki pause in her mindless wonderings when she heard a loud crash ebbing out behind her. Her heart was beating rapidly, startled from the sudden noise in the quiet room. Turning around Mizuki saw a large man with his black cloak twisted in his feet. He must of tripped in the over sized fabric and fell taking a candle stand to the floor along with him. Mizuki was about to turn away, and ignore the man's misfortune, after all the last time she tried to help someone all she got for her troubles where insults and a slap. Ayame however had a different idea and trotted over to the man with a wagging tail causing Mizuki to halt in her hasty get-away. Ayame _never_ approached strangers and was extremely mistrustful of them. Every time she was introduced to new people she either hid behind Mizuki's skirts or Brother Peters robes._ This man must be a saint for Ayame to run to him like that_ she thought while watching Ayame now lick the man's face hidden in the shadow of his hood. Deciding to trust the dog's instinct Mizuki walked forward with caution. Seeing her traveling toward him, the man desperately tried to bring his hood closer around his face._ Well that's certainly a new reaction, _she mused _most people sneer at me. _Mizuki stopped less then half a foot away from the man.

"Are you alright" she asked

"Fine," he whispered back. His voice surprised her. It was deep and strong yet at the soft and kind. He spoke so quietly as if he was afraid to speak at all.

Clearing her throat nervously she said, " I'm Mizuki, and she is Ayame." Mizuki inwardly winced at her timid sounding words. The man responded by placing a hand on Ayame's head in gratitude. His hand was huge, nearly the same size as the dog's skull. And yet he crouched as if he was trying to make himself small, and invisible. Quite an impossible feat for one as large as him.

"If you stay on the floor any longer you'll catch cold," Mizuki said gently trying to coaxes him too his feet. It worked. The man rose clumsy, swaying slightly. Afraid he would fall again Mizuki gripped his arm to steady him. He was hunched over like an old man dwarfing his length. But despite this he was still an inch or two taller then her. If he stood up straight he would easily reach 6 feet.

"T-thank you," She gave him a small smile.

"Your welcome. What's your name?" Mizuki could see his intense green eyes studying her from the shadows of his cloak. After a moment of silence he said at last, "Quasimodo,"

.

.

.

Okay, I'm finally finished! I made Quasi taller then in Disney because to me it made no since for a large man to be as short as a kid hunchback or not. I would like to thank Acacia 24, Renarde Rouge for their reviews and a special thanks to Kiya - Chan for being a wonderful beta!

Please Review! Review are my life!

-Demonicbrat


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Okay here is chappie three! Once again I own nothing but my own oc. Thank you all for the kind reviews. This well be my last chapter until the end of September because I am entering in abit of a contest. Gotta write a 50,000 word story before the month of Sept is over so wish me luck! Anyway I think that's about it. I hope you enjoy and I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes I was in a hurry on this one. ;)

.

.

.

.

Quasimodo silently studied the girl that stood before him. Mizuki, was that her name? As odd as her name was, it seemed to fit her he decided. Her skin was lightly tanned and her hair was so black it seemed blue in the candlelight. Which most was gathered in a single loose braid aside from the few strands framing her face. She had the features of a foreign woman. Her eyes however although almond shaped where the most unique shade of light blue he had ever seen on a person. Perhaps she's a gypsy of some sort. Quasimodo looked down at the slender hand still resting on his arm. As if just noticing its presents Mizuki quickly removed it, her ears redder then normal.

"Um," Mizuki rubbed the back of her neck nervously. " Well, I'm glad your not hurt."

Quasimodo shifted restlessly from foot to foot.

"Thanks, for helping me," She offered him a small smile.

"Is this your first time in Notre Dame?" Mizuki asked

"Yes," Quasimodo paused " Actually, no."

"Well, which is it? Yes, or no?" She asked chuckling

Quasimodo cleared his throat nervously and tugged on his cloak. Seeing his discomfort Mizuki quietly said " Sorry, it was not my place to pry. You don't have to answer if you don't want too,"

"Thank you," he whispered

Quasimodo jumped as Ayame gave his hand a wet lick. He looked down to see her golden eyes starting warmly at him wagging her tail so hard that it beat against his leg with a constant "Thump, Thump, Thump". Smiling he stroked her head again. Ayame's eyes drifted shut in bliss. After several pats he straightened the best he could and discovered Mizuki staring at him with a odd look on her face.

_Has my cloak slipped_? he thought panicky trying to cover himself. Realizing that his cloak was still in its proper place he allowed his body relaxed slightly.

"What is it?" Quasimodo asked

Snapping out of her gaze she replied " Sorry I wasn't meaning to stare, its just I've never seen Ayame so friend with a complete stranger."

"Is she not normally friendly?" he asked giving the obviously happy dog a glance.

"No, but she has good reason too be weary of humans," anger flickered across Mizuki's face.

Quasimodo nodded understanding completely. Another pregnant silence stretched out between them making both uncomfortable. Finally Mizuki broke the tension by clearing her throat.

"Would you like me to show you around?" she offered uncertainly.

Shocked by this simple question Quasimodo's mouth fell open unrestraint. Coming to his senses he closed his jaw with a sharp snap and nodded, unable to trust his voice. Allowing a small smile to grace her lips, Mizuki began to walk away clearly expecting him to follow. So he followed with the dog at his side panting excitedly.

.

.

.

.

Mizuki heart pounded fast like a tribal drum, echoing loudly inside her head. She was almost positive that the strange man beside her could hear thumping as well.

_What on earth was I thinking?_ They walked past a cluster of statues, Mizuki numbly gestured to and quietly explained their history.

_Showing around a cloak stranger around a near deserted Cathedral! Are you mad?_ She showed him into the room where mass was usually held.

_If he is dangerous there will be no one who well help you! And even if there was someone near by they wouldn't help the likes of you!_ Mizuki shook her head trying to silence her screaming common sense. Yes, it was a very stupid idea to isolate herself with a stranger. She glanced to her side. Quasimodo stood in awe staring at the beauty around him with child-like wonder shining in his eyes. Ayame placed herself loyally beside him, looking thoroughly joyful having found a new friend. Regardless of the warnings and suspicious situations, Mizuki could not bring herself to fear him. He simply seemed to innocent, to pure. Much like a child. However there was also a certain darkness that hung around him. Like a good beast that had been beaten one to many times. Quasimodo trusted nothing around him and constantly jumped at the slightest sound.

_He's not dangerous. Simply lost_.

_Have you learned nothing?_ Snarled the voice of reason,_ Men are not meant to be trusted!_

"There are some exceptions," she whispered aloud.

"Pardon me?"

Quasimodo was staring at her with a questioning look.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself," Smiling weakly. She could fell her face heating up. Lord, he must think I'm a crazy person. He surprised her by chuckling lightly. He really did have a lovely voice.

"Um, would you like to see more?" Mizuki ask in relief gesturing to the doorway.

" Oh yes, I would like that very much," Quasimodo replied his excitement heard unconcealed in his voice. Mizuki lead the way to the next room, now smiling broadly.

.

.

.

.

Quasimodo walked cheerfully down the halls with Mizuki by his side. Today was by far the best day of his life. He was still having trouble believing that this all wasn't just simply a dream. If he had known that facing his fears and stepping out of the shadow of the bell tower would be rewarded with the meeting of Mizuki and Ayame, he probably would of tripped down a flight of stair in his haste to reach the bottom.

They entered another room but unlike the others this one was not adorn with statues and colored glass. Instead it was covered from floor to roof with books. Rows upon rows of countless books. Above him he could see sunlight pouring from the sky through a glass ceiling. Dust particles danced in the bright air around them like tiny fairies. Two large tables nearly completely hidden by stacks of parchment, sat in the middle of the room surrounded by a circle of very comfortable looking chairs.

"This is the library," Mizuki announced proudly. "I spend most of my time here copying stories,"

"This is incredible," Quasimodo said in awe while turning, trying to see everything at once. "I've never seen so many books."

"It's the best room in Notre Dame," she whispered looking at the leather bound covers fondly.

" You should see the bell tower," Quasimodo said thoughtlessly " In the morning when the sun hit's the bells, it makes the whole place shine."

She raised an eyebrow "You've been to the bell tower?"

He froze. Quasimodo's heart fell to his stomach as his face paled.

_Why did you have to talk about the bells!_ The curiosity that played across her face soon turned to suspicion as she recognized his changed behavior. Seeing this Quasimodo began to panic. Taking a step back he bumped into Ayami who was standing quietly behind him trotting on her unfortunate paw. She yelped loudly causing him to jump, he feet once again became tangled in the long fabric of his cloak and he plummeted to the hard ground like a stone in water.

"I'm afraid gravity is not your ally today my friend," He heard her say, accompanied by the sound of her footsteps. Opening his eyes he saw Mizuki bent over with her hand extended to him, offering him help. Just when he was about to except her outstretched hand he hesitated. Mizuki's eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open in a small "O" shape in surprise. Just when he was about to ask what was wrong a cold draft that traveled from an open window ruffed his exposed red hair. Quasimodo's loudly pounding heart stopped altogether as the dreadful realization hit him.

His hood had fallen off.

.

.

.

.

.

Please Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Alright here is chapter four! Sorry I was hoping to have it up the first week of this month, but after the month long writing contest my muse went into a coma. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

,

,

,

Mizuki's sapphire eyes narrowed at the fidgety man before her. _He's been hiding things from you _whispered a voice from the dark depths of her mind as she watched

him squirm. _He's a liar, like all the other men. You were a fool to think otherwise. _Mizuki quickly shut out the voice. Yes, he has not been honest but he is nothing like

the others. She took a step forward intending to get to the bottom of this mystery as Quasimodo took a step back. _What's he so afraid of? _She wondered as he

retreated backwards once again paying no attention to Ayame, who was behind him wagging her tail with her tongue rolling out in a doggy grin. His large foot stepped

on her paw and she let out a tremendous yelp that was intensified by the quietness of the library. He jumped at the unexpected loud noise and tried to scramble away

but Mizuki could see the edge of his large cloak being twisted around his ankles. She moved forward to try and help him but seeing her advance only caused him to

struggle more in turn sealing his fate. All she could do was watched as Quasimodo stumbled and quickly crash to the hard floor. He sprawled out on the ground and let

out a grunt of pain as his elbow cracked loudly on the tile. The hood slipped off his head revealing a mess of red hair that fell in his eyes concealing his face.

Concerned that had he hurt himself Mizuki walked over to him while commenting "I'm afraid gravity is not your ally today my friend," She bent over ignoring the popping

in her back and stretched out her hand. Quasimodo looked up at her and the hair parted revealing his face to her for the first time. Shock ebbed through her mind

making her heart beat faster and her eyes widen as she took in his features. His face was horribly disfigured. One of his green eyes had a growth above it giving it a

swollen appearance. His nose was large and flat looking more like it belonged to an animal rather than a man. Her eyes traveled to his back with a sudden jolt of

understanding. He wasn't crouching over because of age, but rather because of his mangled spine. Quasimodo gasped and her heart launched as she snapped her eyes

back to his face ashamed to be caught staring. He must have just realized the hood was no longer covering him for he was desperately groping for it. Mizuki looked into

his eyes and saw the pure fear and panic within them. Shame quickly cased away all other emotions. _What are you thinking? He is still the same kind man who you _

_spent the afternoon with._ Coming to her senses she caught the hand that was trying to grab for the fabric in midair. Quasimodo froze and turned his head to stare at

her mistrust clouding his face mixed with fear. Slowly she tugged on his hand and tried to pull him on his feet. But he was far too heavy for her. Understanding what she

was trying to do Quasimodo scrambled onto his feet.

"Are you alright," she asked letting his fingers slip through hers like sand allowing his hand to be returned to his side.

Quasimodo nodded mutely and finally managed to pull his hood over his head hiding himself in its dept. "I'm sorry you had to see that," Quasimodo mumbled his voice

dripping with such sadness that it made Mizuki deeply embarrassed and ashamed of her reaction "I'll leave now,"

He backed away from her slowly not looking her in the eye as if he expected her to lash out. _How many people have hurt him because of his appearance? _"What do

you mean you're sorry?" Mizuki called out to him. Quasimodo stopped. He was a good five paces from the door and it was plain to see that escape was on his mind.

But he resisted and faced her looking straight into her eyes.

"A-about the way I l-look. I didn't m-mean for you to see that." he dropped his eyes unable to met her strong gaze "I'm sorry," he whimpered out in a desperate plea

for her to understand. Fury for those who had caused him this pain erupted in her like a sudden storm on a summer night consuming her in rage.

"Don't you ever apologize for the way you look," she said careful to keep the fury out of her voice "It's not your fault so you have nothing to be sorry for." Her eyes

darkened. "If anyone should be apologizing it's those people out there." Mizuki pointed a threatening finger to the window. "The ones that are so blind with vanity that

they couldn't see real beauty if it painted itself gold and threw apples at them." Mizuki took a deep breath and slowly let it out allowing her anger to float away.

Quasimodo stared at her with wide eyes in what appeared to be either surprise or disbelief. "I'm sorry," Mizuki said trying to keep her voice steady. "But you should

never let people make you feel unworthy of human compassion because of things beyond your control. People like that aren't worth the air they breathe."

Quasimodo nodded without fully realizing he was doing so, his mind was shocked with disbelief. A few minutes ago he was certain he had lost what little friendship he

had earned in the hours of her company. But now it seemed as if that was not the case. His eyes darted up stealing a quick glance. Her face was set in determination

and her eyes alight with an unknown flame. The passion in her voice told him that she wasn't jesting and the pain that slipped through the creaks of her speech informed

him that she spoke from experience. Finding his voice at last he harshly muttered out a thanks. The transformation on Mizuki's face was incredible. Like hard clay being

moisten, the harsh lines in her face were washed away making her expression smooth and soft.

"If you wish you can go home. I do not want you to feel as if you need to stay for my sake," She said softly lowering her eyes "Although if you wouldn't mind I would

like to see you again."

The last part was uttered in such a quiet whisper that Quasimodo almost suspected that he imagined it. His heart which had been pounding rather painful since his fall

sped up a notch although not out of fear but rather because of the joy that slowly spread through him. Such a rare emotion that he nearly had forgotten how to

recognize it. Clearing his throat he gathered what was left of his shattered nerves and said " I wouldn't mind," His eyes drifted up and met hers. A small smile broke

across her face "So," he returned her smile happily "What room is next on the tour?"

Mizuki chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck while looking around the library. "This was the last room," she gestured with a sweep of her arm. "I've showed you the

whole lower level of the cathedral." Quasimodo couldn't help but to feel disappointment. He was hopping he could spend more time in Mizuki's presents. Going back up

to an empty bell tower after meeting her would be near to unbearable. The bell tower. An idea dawned upon him and he was quickly filled with excitement.

"Would you like to see my home?" Quasimodo said in a rush. Mizuki glanced at the window a look of dread in her eyes.

"Where do you live?" she asked carefully while stroking Ayame's head.

"The bell tower,"

Mizuki looked at him quickly with surprise. "The bell tower?" She let out a laugh while shaking her head "Figures,"

Quasimodo looked at her unable to decide on whether she was laughing out of amusement or was mocking him. "What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"I haven't made a friend since I've moved here. And when I find one I discover he has been living above me the whole time," She grinned mischievously. "Fate certainly

is ironic." Quasimodo let out a chuckle of his own.

Mizuki followed Quasimodo's cloaked shape up the stairs. The only sound was the dull thud of his uneven footsteps echoing off the stone walls. The passageway to the

bell-fay was as dark as midnight on a cloudy evening. She could just barely see Quasimodo who was less than an arm's length away. To insure that she didn't lose her

way in the darkness Mizuki kept a hand on the wall and let her slender fingers drag against the rough stones. She could feel Ayame's hot breath coming in heavy pants

on the back of her free hand as they continued to make their way upwards. Occasionally they would pass a lit torch that would flicker softly causing the shadows to

dance away on the walls. When they finally reached the top Mizuki's legs where shaking as she stumbled into the light, panting. On the way up she had tried counting

the steps but soon gave up when she realized that she had counted to one hundred three or four different times.

"How on earth do you mange to climb all those stairs constantly?" She gasped between breaths as she wiped the sweat from her chuckled sadly. "Today was the first

day I left the bell-fay."

Mizuki stared at him with wide eyes. "Truly?"

He nodded confirming the truth. Mizuki's heart swelled up with sympathy. True her life hasn't been easy, but to be confided in the same place for your whole life never

to see the world that laid just outside your front door? It would be unbearable.

"Well, I'm very glad you left," she said smiling softly at him. His face turned as red as his hair and he stared at the floor boards as if they where the most interesting

things in the world while a happy smile played across his lips.

"So am I,"

There was a sudden lightness in Mizuki's chest. Like her insides had been replaced by air and sunlight. For the first time in such a very long time she felt truly happy

rather than just mere contentment. When was the last time someone other than Brother Robert look at her without seeing her Japanese heritage and judging her upon

it? The only time she could think of would be when she was working for the Thomson's in England.

"What is this?" Mizuki pointed to a small wooden model resting on a table.

"Here I'll show you,"

She followed him to the object and her mouth opened in surprise, for sitting before her was an exact wooden replica of Paris. The detail was exquisite. Every little line

carved into it was done with such skill and deception that it left no room for error.

"This is incredible!" Mizuki said in amazement as she admired a small figure of a girl doll.

"Thank you," Quasimodo said modestly "but they aren't entirely done yet."

Mizuki looked at him in surprise. "They seem to be near perfect to me,"

He smiled at her. "There are still a few details I would like to add"

Mizuki chuckled "Artists are always the worst critics' when it comes to their own work,"

"I am not an artist by any means," Quasimodo said quickly, surprised by the claim.

Mizuki shook her head causing a strand of Emory hair to escape her braid and fall into her eyes. She held out her hand displaying the wooden figure that she had been

previously examining. "You are able to take a plain useless piece of wood and turn it into something beautiful." She said placing the toy in his large callused hand. "To be

able to create like that makes you an artist,"

Quasimodo's hand slowly closed around the toy completely swallowing it from sight. "Thank you,"

Ayame who was watching the exchange with interest trotted up to Quasimodo and sniffed the enclosed toy eagerly as if thinking it was a treat. Quasimodo just

chuckled and placed the figure back in its rightful place

"So," Mizuki gestured her hands around the room. "Would you show me around?" she suggested.

"Oh," his eyes widened and a large smile broke across his face "Of course!"

Quasimodo led her away from the little Paris and deeper into the room. Suddenly he stopped and looked up at the rafters. Curious Mizuki followed his gaze. At first all

she saw was a glitter of gold in the darkness. Then the sun burnt through the clouds that were hiding it and a sudden blaze of light cut through the room destroying the

shadows in its path. Mizuki gasped as the sunlight bounced off the copper objects inflaming them grandly.

"Goodness," Mizuki said staring wide eyed as she set sights on the glowing bells for the first time. "They're giants!"

Quasimodo laughed out right at her amazement. "That one is Jacqueline" He said pointing to the one directly above their heads. " And those ones" he informed her

pointing to the other bells hanging beside her. "Are Gabrielle and Guillaume,"

"Do they all have names?" She wondered aloud.

"Yes they do," he stated proudly "I've named them all myself,"

"There are so many,"

He just gazed up at them with pride shining plainly on his face. The bright bells began to make her eyes water and Mizuki was forced to look away from their brilliancy.

Across the room stood a lonely ladder stretching up beyond the rafters.

"Does that go to the roof?" she asked curiously.

He nodded tearing his eyes way from the bells. "Would you like to go up?"

"That would be lovely" Mizuki smiled as excitement began to build in the pit of her stomach. Ever since she had gotten her first look at Notre Dame she had, had the

desire to go to the highest tower and see all of Paris. When she was younger she would be climbing buildings or trees whenever she could find the opportunity. The

higher she was the safer she felt. It was as if no harm could ever reach her above the clouds.

Quasimodo quietly led the way to the abnormally tall ladder and gestured upwards with his hand "Ladies first,"

Mizuki could not keep the amused smile from appearing on her lips. This certainly was the first time someone called her a lady. She gripped the harsh wooden steps and

began to climb. On her journey upwards she saw many platforms that allowed one to walk right up to some of the bells. Perhaps on the way down she would be able

to explore the paths in the rafters and officially met the bells. Her chance for exploring came quicker then she expected when the ladder came to an abrupt end to one

of these paths. Mizuki quickly scrambled onto the platform trying to keep Quasimodo waiting below her. He climbed onto the wooden floor with grace that could only be

earned by the experience gained from spending most of his time above the ground. He led her to a set of stone stairs that obviously led to the roof.

"If there were stairs up to the roof why did we take the ladder?" Mizuki chuckled.

"You seemed so excited about climbing the ladder I didn't want to disappoint you," Quasimodo replied grinning at her. Mizuki return his grin with one of her own.

"Race you up the stairs!" she cried while making a mad dash for the stone steps.

Quasimodo won. Somehow despite Mizuki's head start he managed to pass her and make it outside with Mizuki being only half a footstep behind. The moment they

burst into the warm sunlight Mizuki broke into a breathless laughter as a cool refreshing breeze blew by ruffling her loose hair. Quasimodo looked back grinning broadly

at her.

"I do believe that this is the most fun I've had in years," She informed him happily. Quasimodo blushed a brilliant shade of red. Mizuki eagerly walked over to the edge of

the roof and looked down at the busy streets below her. Her stomach lurched when she saw how horribly high they were.

"It must be amazing to see this every day," she whispered to Quasimodo who was now standing beside her.

He didn't reply. Mizuki looked at him and instantly knew something was wrong. Quasimodo's gaze was fixed on something below as fear began to show in his eyes. His

face went as pale as flour and his breathing became labored as if he just ran a great distance.

"Quasimodo?" she questioned "Are you alright?"

"Frollo's coming," he whispered


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own the hunchback of Notre Dame

Hi! Well I hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy! ^^

.

.

.

Quasimodo gripped her hand tightly as they ran down the stone stairs loudly. Mizuki quickly made her way down the ladder driving splinters into her tender palms while Quasimodo found a quicker method down. They both made a mad dash for the stairs leading down to the bottom levels of the cathedral. Ayame started barking at their sudden appearance annoyed that they had the gall to leave her down stairs while they explored the balconies.

"Ayame shush!" Mizuki snapped hoping that insufferable noise didn't travel any farther than the room. The dog's ears flattened against her skull looking as if Mizuki had whipped her rather than raised her voice.

"Go quickly. He can't find you here!" Quasimodo said desperately pointing down into the darkness of the stairway.

"Are you going to be alright?" Mizuki asked worried

"Yes, but if he finds you here-"Quasimodo broke off shaking his head silently begging her to understand.

She nodded and gave his hand a squeeze before turning and running as fast as she could down the stairs with Ayame close on her heels. There must have been some angel guiding her in the shadows for it was truly a miracle that she didn't fall down and break her neck. When she reached the bottom she stopped not daring to jump in the light. Pressing the collar of her dress against her mouth to muffle her loud pants she carefully peeked out into the candle lit church. The place seemed absent of all life. Releasing her dress she quickly stepped out into the open. Not wanting to be caught near the entrance of the bell tower she hastily began walking in the opposite direction. Just as she turned the corner Mizuki ran into something very solid and warm. A soft thud echoed throughout the nearly empty cathedral. Mizuki immediately took a step back and stared as her pounding heart came to an abrupt halt. For standing before her with now ruffled robes and a basket full of food at his feet was non other then Frollo himself. Straightening his wrinkled clothes he glared at her with those small black eyes that reminded her of cold dull coal.

"Excuse me sir," Mizuki said smoothly while bowing. It has been awhile since she had put her acting skills to use but it was a relief that she was still able to appear calm when inside she felt as frightened as a cat trapped between dog's fangs.

"Watch where you're going child,"

Mizuki inwardly cringed at the harsh cold tone in his voice "Yes sir," she quickly walked past him with her eyes lowered not daring to look him in the face. She could feel his hated gaze boring into her back. Surpassing a shutter Mizuki forced herself to walk rather the run to her room. Closing the door behind her she let out a sigh of relief as she ran her hand through her hair. Wincing when her fingers got caught up in the tangles she reached up and undid her braid letting her messy locks fall about her shoulders. Ayame jumped upon the bed making the straw mattress beneath her crinkle as she made herself comfortable among the cluster of blankets. Sitting next to her Mizuki seized her bush from the small wooden table beside the bed and ran it roughly through her hair ignoring the pain as several strands of hair got intertwined in its teeth. Nothing not even the unfortunate meeting with Judge Frollo could dampen her spirits. She felt as if her heart was soaring among the clouds, free at last from the harsh chains of reality, which usually kept it tightly bound. For the first time in such a very long time Mizuki allowed herself to hope for companionship beyond Brother Robert. Smiling to herself, Mizuki put the brush back into its proper place and collapsed into the pillows unable to stifle the happy giggle that escaped her lips as she replayed the events of the day in her head. Yes, this day had been quiet wonderful. She absently stroked Ayame burying her fingers into the soft undercoat earning a happy grunt from her friend. Maybe if her luck held she would be able to let Ayame sleep in her room tonight. The head nun Sister Catherine was very insistent that the dog slept outside where it belonged. But it was heartbreaking for Mizuki to watch as the creature who for years had been her only friend left tied up in the courtyard forced to suffer the elements alone. Mizuki hugged Ayame close as if silently asking for forgiveness. What the old hag didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Mizuki? Mizuki?" a wrinkled hand was waved in front of her face jerking her out of her daze.

"W-what?" she asked stupidly glancing up to Brother Roberts face who was desperately trying to repress a smile.

"You're running out of ink," he replied pointing to her near empty inkwell.

"Oh," Mizuki grabbed it and walked to the cabinet which held all the supplies to refill it.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen you so distracted," Brother Robert commented casually.

Mizuki's stomach churned. She hadn't told him about her meeting with Quasimodo and didn't plan on doing so in the near future if it could be helped. Brother Robert absolutely despised Judge Frollo and would not of approved if he knew she was keeping the company of his ward. Despite the fact she hated keeping secrets from Brother Robert the last thing she wanted was for him to forbid her from seeing Quasimodo. Returning back to her desk with the now full inkwell she merely commented "It's a wonderful story," He just nodded his work already consuming his attention. Mizuki's thoughts drifted back to Quasimodo. _When am I going to see him again?_ Looking back down at her writings she noticed that she had written the same sentence five times over. She stared at the destroyed work in disbelief. Never in her time of working here had she made such of mistake. An hour's worth of work utterly ruined. Crumbling up the spoiled paper she tossed it aside and grabbed a fresh sheet.

Quasimodo spent the passing the time the same way he had done every day since he had become the official bell ringer of Notre Dame, by doing chores. However unlike the past his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of a certain blue eyed girl. It's been two days since they were nearly caught by Frollo and he was hoping that somehow he would be able to see her today. After lunch with Frollo he was planning on venturing out into the cathedral once again and seek her out.

At long last he had finished with his duties. Grabbing his cloak he threw it about his uneven shoulders and was about to begin his journey down the stairs when he heard the echo of heavy footsteps making their way upward. His first thought was that Frollo had returned but after a few seconds of listening he realized that Frollo's footsteps where lighter and softer. Quickly Quasimodo rushed up a ladder and hid himself in the shadows of the rafters and not a moment too soon. He could see the figure of a small person moving in the darkness of the stairway. After what seemed like hours but in reality was not more than three minutes someone stumbled out into the light. It was Mizuki. She stood there out of breath looking around clearly hoping to spot him while Ayame pranced around sniffing several odd objects that captured her attention. Quasimodo let out the breath he had not realized he was holding as happiness swelled inside of him. She had not forgotten him! Mizuki actually went to see him! Surly that that was proof she did not think him a monster. He had been worried since she didn't come back in those last two days that she regretted their meeting and no longer wished to be assimilated herself with him.

"Quasimodo?" her questioning voice called out. Immediately he grabbed hold of the rafters and made his way down with enough grace and skill it would have made a swan's feathers turn green with envy. Mizuki jumped horribly when he landed right in front of her. "Goodness," she said placing a hand over her fast beating heart. "Where on earth did you come from?"

"The rafters," Quasimodo replied waving his hand nonchalantly upwards while trying to contain the chuckle that threatened to burst out of him when he saw the comical expression on her face.

"That's rather high,"

He shrugged "Heights have never bothered me."

Mizuki smiled "Yes that would be like a fish being afraid of water"

"That's one way of putting it I guess," Quasimodo said, a little embarrassed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, after copying books all day I tend to get a bit narrative I suppose." she tried to explain unable to prevent her ears from turning a rather brilliant shade of red.

Quasimodo couldn't stop himself from grinning. "Would you like to sit down?" He asked as he nodded to the stairs that led up to his workshop.

"Yes, thank you,"

After they were both sitting comfortably around the table an awkward silence stretched out between them causing Mizuki to squirm. For the life of her she could not think of a single subject to discuses. What happened to all those brilliant ideas she had formulated down stairs? They all flew out the window when she came face to face with the person who had dangerously distracted her to the point where she nearly fell down the stairs having missed a step. All of those wonderful conversation starters had mysteriously vanished leaving her brain as hollow as a balloon.

"So," Quasimodo paused to clear his throat, clearly as nervous as she felt. His eyes drifted down to Ayame who was happily lying on her feet. "How did you two meet?" He finished lamely asking the question the moment it came to mind. Mizuki looked down at the dog who noticed that she was receiving attention and started wagging her tail.

"I found her in England,"

"You've been to England?" Quasimodo said in disbelief

Mizuki nodded staring at the floor as she recalled the part of her life that she had forcibly shoved in the deep depths of her mind. "Until I moved here less then five years ago,"

"You speak French very well. I can barley hear your accent."

Mizuki let out a somewhat bitter laugh. "And I speak English so well, that you could barely hear the accent hiding beneath that language."

"How many languages do you speak?"

"I speak Latin, French, English and Japanese."

Quasimodo's eyes widened. "You must be very smart. How did you mange to learn so much? Are you able to read in them all as well?"

"Japanese was my first language and I learned English when I lived there. I only knew a handful of French words before Bother Robert. He brought me here to be his assistant in the library. He was the one who taught me French and Latin so I would be able to correctly translate and copy the stories."

Quasimodo nodded dumbfounded. "Why did you move to England?"

Mizuki visibly flinched as if his words had struck her. Memories assaulted her viciously with the sole purpose of causing her pain. "I-I'd rather not talk about it," She said forcing a smile on to her face. The last thing she wanted to tell a friend she had only known for three days was the story of her being sold into slavery.

.

.

.

I know, I know another cliffhanger. I just can't help it they're too fun to write! Anyway we are starting to get alittle bit into Mizuki's past and how she came to France. Mizuki's past is a sad story which well later help her and Quasi bond strongly. Anyway please review! Your feedback is my reason for living! (as sad as that may be) I GIVE U COOKIES!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am own nothing!

Okay this had to be the hard chapter to write during this story but here it is at last! I am so sorry for being a month late! School has been horrible seeing that finals are just around the corner and to top it all off my muse went on vacation to the Bahamas to escape the cold weather.

Muse: -Sips on cocktail- I'll send you a postcard darlin'!

Me: I hate you…

Muse: I know ^^

Annnyway here is the chapter and since winter vacation is coming up I shouldn't be late anymore! Enjoy^^

Oh and I noticed on the last chapter that I was accidently calling Brother Peter, Brother Robert. Robert is my dad's name but I have no idea how it snuck its way in there lol.

* * *

Mizuki sat on the seat of the large window hidden in the back of the library watching the rain beat down heavily onto the cobblestone streets of Paris. Lighting stuck in the distance closely followed by thunder that rumbled overhead drowning out the sound of the evening bells singing. It was a dark cold September day that chased away all memories of summers warmth and in their absence brought to mind chilly tales of horror, ghosts and monsters hiding in the darken shadows of forgotten alleys. However despite the frightening atmosphere Mizuki marveled at the destructive nature outside. Watching in fascination as the lighting struck the earth, lighting up the sky while making the shadows dance in the city square. She loved the rain and all the beauty it brought with it. How it washed all the grime away leaving the earth glistening like a polished stone. And the smell. The fresh sent of the plants and damp soil. Whenever it would rain, no matter how cold it would be Mizuki would open the window in her bedroom before she would lay down for the night and let the sound of the rain sing her to sleep.

She leaned back into the smooth wall with a sigh feeling completely and totally relaxed. It's been nearly a month now since she first met Quasimodo. They saw each other every day after Frollo would leave. Mizuki would sneak up the stairs to the tower so that Quasimodo wouldn't have to wander the church looking for her while being in danger of discovery. Suddenly Mizuki felt as if something was missing. She looked down at her feet and noticed that Ayame was no longer there. Alarm began to ebb through her as her eyes snapped to the fireplace. Ayame was there basking in the warmth of the flames. Sighing with relief Mizuki relaxed again It would mean much trouble for both of them if Ayame was caught exploring the church unattended. The nuns where already tight-lipped about Ayame being allowed to live here to begin with, Mizuki did wish to test the limit of their patients. Feeling groggy she pressed her cheek against the cold glass hoping to clear her mind of the warm fuzzy mist that had taken over her thoughts but despite her better judgment she closed her eyes letting the warmth of the fire and the opposing cool window glass tease her into a blissful sleep. After all it's been such a long day.

* * *

_Mizuki wondered down a hallway barefoot and in a cheerful orange and yellow Kimono. It was her favorite, mother made it for her on her last birthday. This was a strange place. The walls were made up of broken shattered mirrors reflecting back her distorted image. Mizuki paused at one mirror that was still mainly in one piece. Her young seven-year old reflection stared back at her with wide eyes. Blinking Mizuki reached out and touched the cracked surface. When her fingers met the cool glass the reflection vanished. _

"_How odd," Mizuki said aloud happily. Shrugging she continued on her way, the broken glass on the floor crunched beneath her feet, yet she felt no pain. Mizuki didn't know where she was going but some invisible force kept pulling her along. The walls looked distorted and fuzzy and a haze clouded her vision. Suddenly her eyesight cleared and looming out in front of her was a door. Mizuki's eyes widened and her heart began to pound. Fear snaked through her veins like a poison making her temporarily paralyzed. She didn't want to go any farther but she had no choice. With a shaking hand Mizuki slide open the wooden door. Beyond the door was an empty room with the light of the full moon shining through the window. A pretty silk cherry blossom screen sat in the corner of the room and bedding could be seen behind. There was a table that held a woman's beauty supplies on it and a soft sitting pillow in the middle of the room. It was a pretty peaceful sight but for some reason it frightened her. Every muscle in her body was strung as tight as a violin string. Her mind was screaming for her to run, to escape the terrifying presents that haunted this place. Mizuki tried to take a step back but someone from behind grabbed her shoulders in a bruising grip and throw her violently in the room snapping the door shut behind her. Mizuki scrambled off the wooden floor and ran to the door trying to open it. But her fingers couldn't grasp the wood properly. With tears streaming down her face, Mizuki sunk to her knees in despair her entire body now shaking._

_Suddenly everything went cold, it was as if her blood had been replaced by ice water. There was a sound of wood creaking and slowly Mizuki looked over her shoulder. All of the room's furniture had vanished and in its place a body of a lady hung from the rafters in the middle of the room with a silk belt wrapped around her throat. Her long hair hanging in her face blocking her face from view. Her body was swaying in a nonexistent wind, the sound of the rafters creaking under its weight. Mizuki stared horrified at the corpse unable to move, she opened her mouth to scream but her voice had abandoned her and all she was able to mutter out was a quiet groan. Red lines sprouted on her wrists and blood poured out of the cuts and splashed onto the floor until the body was drained and the last drop dripped from her finger tips and splashed into the puddle below._

_Mizuki sat huddled by the door hugging her knees rocking back and forth, back and forth, chanting to herself "I want to leave, I want to leave," over in her mind. There was a loud ripping sound that echoed throughout the room and the silk belt that held the body broke. The woman fell into the bloody puddle with a splash causing ruby droplets to fall onto Mizuki's toes staining them scarlet. Mizuki pressed her back as hard as she could against the wall as if hoping that somehow she would simply pass through it. The woman's black hair parted from her face reviling a pair of glassy misted over eyes staring straight at her. Mizuki started shaking and the pair of eyes blinked. Slowly the corpse pushed itself up onto its knees, while the head flopped limply as the broken neck snapped and crackled like someone popping their knuckles. Stiffly the body began to crawl closer and closer to Mizuki. It reached out with its bloody fingers and grabbed her ankle. A loud shrieking pierced the air making her ears ring. At first Mizuki couldn't understand where the noise was coming from but soon realized that it was her making that noise. She had found her voice and was screaming._

_

* * *

_

Mizuki awoke with a cry of fear and bolted upwards nearly cracking her head on the window. She sat there panting her vision clouded over by tears. A warm comforting weight rested on her shoulder drawing her back to reality. Her first thought was Brother Peter had come back to check on her but as the tears rolled down her cheeks and her vision cleared she looked into Quasimodo's soft green eyes rather then the monk's.

"What are you doing here?" She asked shakily as she whipped her face with her sleeve. Quasimodo looked rather abashed as he shuffled his feet.

"You didn't come to the bell tower and I got little worried so I thought I would look for you."

Mizuki looked away unable to meet his eyes. She was embarrassed that he saw that. She must have looked pathetic, screaming and thrashing in her sleep. "Thank you. For looking for me I mean. If you hadn't of come I would have spent the whole night here." Mizuki looked up at him and tried to smile. "My back would have been in a horrible pain by morning."

"You're welcome,"

She yawned and stretched out her stiff legs. "What time is it?"

"Nearly eleven,"

Mizuki blinked in surprise. "I've been asleep for four hours," she muttered rubbing her aching eyes with the palm of her hand. "Sorry for not coming to the tower, I must have been more tired than I thought,"

Quasimodo chuckled. "Well, between writing and pouring over that book I'm not surprised that you warn yourself out at last."

"I'm not obsessed," Protested Mizuki "Just greatly intrigued,"

Several weeks ago a new book came in from England called _**The Wedding of Sir Gawain and Dame Ragnelle. **_It's such a wonderful story, and the illustrations are so beautifully done that she hadn't been able to tear her eyes away from its pages for very long. Mizuki moved her legs and gestured for Quasimodo to sit down beside her. He gratefully sunk down onto the seal making the wood creak from his weight.

"No, I believe that this fascination goes beyond intriguing,"

Mizuki rolled her eyes at his statement while fighting to temptation to yawn. Just then Thunder boomed out making the library tremble. Both Mizuki and Quasimodo jump in fear and then laughed at their surprise. "Goodness, that storm is still going strong?"

Quasimodo nodded and flashed her a grin in the dark. "I'm amazed you where able to sleep through that."

"I'm a very heavy sleeper. It takes a lot to startle me awake,"

"I believe it," Quasimodo paused studying her out of the corner of his eye "That must have been an awful dream you where having," He said uncertainly, as if afraid she would snap at him.

"It was," The memory of the broken glass and blood came back to her and she suppressed a shutter.

"Are you alright?" Quasimodo looked at her in concern.

"I'll be fine," Mizuki replied dragging her sleeve across her forehead ridding it of sweat.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No," she said quickly shaking her head. The Dream was much too personal to be shared with anyone.

"Alright,"

The rain could be heard still pouring outside beating against the glass in an uneven rhythm. The fire had long gone out and the room was slowly beginning to descend into a comfortably cool temperature. Mizuki's vision was beginning to blur as she fought her sleep deprived body. Blinking to clear her sight she tried to focus on an object in order to keep herself awake, but instead found herself studying the man beside her. Long had she stopped noticing his deformities and saw instead the kind person he really was. 'His hair is such a pretty color of red,' Mizuki thought sleepily as she closed her eyes to blink, only to not open them again.

* * *

Quasimodo looked at the sleeping girl whose head was currently resting on his shoulder in amusement.

"When did she fall asleep?" he mused to himself. The rain had stopped and the full moon peeked out from behind the clouds to inspect the earth below. Its silver light shown through the window and spread its ghostly fingers through her ember hair making it shine. Slowly it trailed down and kissed her pale cheeks making her form glow. Quasmodo's breath caught in his throat for in through his eyes she looked as if she was some beautiful mythical creature from an enchant fairy tale rather than the small, scrawny and rather plain woman-child she really was. Mizuki shivered against him drawing his thoughts back to reality. The room was now cold enough for ones breath be transform into mist before they're eyes. Knowing that Mizuki was in danger of becoming sick Quasimodo looked around for a blanket or a cloak. Something to wrap around she shoulders in order to ward away the chill. But unfortunately there was nothing of the sort in sight, and the last log lay in the fireplace, cold, black and twisted. There where blankets in the bell tower, however the thought of leaving her alone to spend the rest of the night huddled by the window of the library didn't sit well with him. Carrying her upstairs and placing her in his own bed was an option. It certainly wouldn't do him any harm to spend a night sleeping on the stones with his extra blankets. Unfortunately carrying her up those flights of stairs would be difficult. Not to mention the embarrassment it would no doubt cause her when she woke up to realize that she spent the night in a man's bed. Quasimodo would gladly take her to her room but he had no idea where it was. Having made up his mind Quasimodo gathered Mizuki in his arms. She made a small noise of protest in her sleep before nesting her head in the crook of his neck. Quasimodo could feel his face heating up and turning a very bright shade of scarlet as he adjusted his grip on her. Taking a deep breath he tried to prepare himself for the long journey up to the bell tower. A loud shuffling sound echoed throughout the painfully silent library making him jump nearly out of his skin. Ayame had awoken from her spot near the fireplace and looked at him with heavily lidded eyes. She gave her tail a weak wag and trotted out the door.

"Ayame get back here," Quasimodo whispered loudly knowing that it would mean trouble if the dog was found wondering around by herself. Seeing no other option he quickly begin to follow her. After losing sight of the dog down one of the many hallways he found Ayame scratching at a door near the back of the cathedral. Switching Mizuki's weight to the other arm he somehow managed to open the door without dropping her. Upon entering he soon realized that it was Mizuki's room, judging by the small pile of books on the nightstand and the way Ayame made herself quite comfortable on the bed. Quasimodo's arms where beginning to ache as he placed Mizuki on the bed beside the dog waking her in the process

"What's going on?" she muttered sleepily cracking open her eyes.

"You fell asleep in the library so I carried you to your room."

"Oh," she muttered groggily "You could have just woke me up so you didn't have to carry me."

Quasimodo felt his cheeks turn red again as he wondered why that thought never came to him. "It was no trouble," he said thankful that the dark room was hiding his blush. Seeing that the girl was quickly returning to the land of dreams Quasimodo decided it would be best to leave before he was caught downstairs in the middle of the night, in a girl's bedroom of all places. "Goodnight Mizuki," he whispered as he made his way to the door.

"Good night Quasimodo."

* * *

Well, there you go! What did ya think? I had a lot of fun writing the dream but that's just my sick mind at work. Please review! I give you cupcakes ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Okay I can't apoligize enough for the delay.

Between getting sick, going back to school and working I've had very little time.

Anyway here is the chapter I hope you enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mizuki stood silently in the shadows of the entry way, her hand hovering above the handle of the massive doors that led to the outside world. She did not want to do this. Going out in the middle of the

day just because Brother Thomas was far too busy sampling all the items in the kitchen to walk down the street for fresh parchment. Sighing she withdrew her hand and let it hang limply by her side.

Dread started to seep into her heart as she stared at the tile floor. I wish Ayame could come, she thought depressingly as the dog's absence became increasingly noticeable. Unfortunately due to the

last incident Ayame's trips outside where strictly limited to evening walks. The last trip Mizuki was met with the usual sneers and averted stares but, this time some fool child thought that it would be

funny to throw a rather heavy rock at her head. The rock missed its target thankfully, but stuck her quiet painfully in the shoulder. This cruel prank caused Ayame to unleash her protective nature and

charge after the boy with bare fangs. Of course both Mizuki and Brother Peter knew that Ayame wouldn't actually hurt the boy. But instead of seeing a dog protecting its companion the crowd saw a

angry wolf chasing an innocent child. Needless to say Ayame's daytime strolls came to an end.

* * *

Taking a deep breath Mizuki gathered her courage, placed her hand on that cold door handle and pushed open the door. Golden sunlight poured through the dark cathedral temporary blinding her.

Gasping Mizuki quickly shut her burning eyes and turned her head away. Slowly giving her eyes time to adjust she reopened them and slowly stepped out into the open as if expecting to be attacked or

pelted with fruit. But today the square was blissfully empty despite the fact that it was the first dry day they had seen all week. The threatening dark rain clouds ridding on a fast wind in the distance

must have frighten many of them back to the smugness of their warm homes. Drawing her shawl tighter around her narrow shoulders tying to ward off the damp chilly breeze, Mizuki quickly trotted

down the stone steps out into the streets. She didn't want to be out from the safety of the church for too long. Trying to chose the most secluded and quickest paths to the parchment makers shop she

briskly walked down the back sticking to the back alleys of Paris.

* * *

When she got to the store without an incident she silently thanked the lord. This was a rare occasion indeed. Quietly she slipped through the door making the bell attached to it ring delicacy throughout

the room. The noise brought out the Parchment maker from the depths of the back room. He was a round man with a fast fading hair line and shiny forehead. "Good afternoon!" he chortled cheerfully

"What may I do for you today?" However the moment he caught sight of Mizuki his grin melted from his face and all friendliness vanished from his little watery eyes. "Oh its you," he sneered "What do

you want?"

"Three packages of parchment please," Mizuki informed ignoring his tone looking straight into his overly plump face without flinching. Seeing that his rude attitude wasn't affecting her in the least he

huffed and gathered the objects she requested. Laying down the packages on the counter he named off his price. Mizuki handed him his money without so much as a twitch of her eye despite that she

knew full and well that the man had deliberately over charged her. She just wanted to get back home as soon as possible without any misfortune. After placing the parchment in her shoulder bag, Mizuki turned and walked out of the shop without so much as a "Thank you," or "Good bye".

Choosing the same path she used earlier Mizuki quickly disappeared behind the stores weaving her way through the hidden roads of the city. With any luck she would be able to make it home without

any troubles. Unfortunately her luck ran out when she was almost half way to Notre Dame. There were three guards just dead ahead after she turned the corner. They seemed to have encircled a

colorfully dressed man with a pointed nose and a beard to match. Mizuki's first instance was to instantly turn around and walk away as quickly as she could, but for the strangest reason she hesitated.

Her mind drifted back to the first day she met Quasimodo. She wanted to turn and flee that time as well. If she had she would have passed by a wonderful friend whom she cared for deeply. Mizuki

looked at the poor man being bullied amongst the guards. How would she feel if she was in his place? Just then as if sensing her gaze the man glanced over and looked her straight in the eyes. This

sudden attention did not escape the guards notice and they too caught sight of Mizuki. One of them marched over to her. Panicking Mizuki tried to run but was too slow and the guard grabbed her arm

in a bruising grip.

"Look what we got here boys," He boasted yanking her closer to the other two. "A little library mouse,"

One of the guards snickered as his eyes flashed darkly under his helmet. "You know what we do to mice don't ya?"

"We squish them," Another one added

"I don't know," The man holding her arm said looking more closely at her "She's kind of cute for a mouse." Mizuki gasped and her stomach churned with fear and disgust. The cruel look in the men's

eyes brought up unwelcome images of the past.

A plump man in a white nightgown, his round face red with fury. His strong grip on her upper arm. He pushed her and she lost her balance. A broken mirror. Shards of glass sprinkled with her blood

littered around her as she lay on the floor sobbing.

With a harsh cry Mizuki wretched her arm from the Guard's grip. Her unexpected action caught the man by surprise and he reached out for her to seize her a second time. Mizuki pulled back her fist and

punched him square in the face, effectively bruising her knuckles on his jaw bone. Taking advantage of the guard's distraction the man with the long nose broke free and ran down the street as fast as

his legs could carry him. One of the men in armor let out a cry of rage as he chased after him. But he soon returned cursing loudly "The gypsy is gone,"

"You let him get away?" his companion said sounding amused.

"I didn't let him! The devil vanished!"

His friend laughed out loud "Well Edouard, perhaps if you didn't start your mornings off with a pint of ale, you wouldn't being losing your sight!" Edouard growled and gave the other man a firm smack

on the back of the head.

"As if you have room to talk Antoine! Always carrying around that blasted wine flask!"

"What can I say?" Antoine chuckled adjusting his helmet that had slipped over his eyes when Edouard hit it. "In order to keep up with you I have no choice but to drink constantly,"

"Why you-!"

"Enough of this!" The man holding on to Mizuki's wrist shouted while walking forward dragging her along with him. When the other two men caught sight of his fast forming bruise on his cheek their

eyes widen and they burst out laughing.

"Oh, shut up!" he snapped going rather red.

"Sorry Captain," Antoine snickered

"So what are we going to do with her?" asked Edouard nodding in Mizuki's direction. "Do we take her to the palace of justice?"

"Why would we do that?"

"Because she punched the Captain you idiot!"

Mizuki's heart was pounding and she could feel herself getting close to tears. If she was taken to the Palace of Justice it was almost certain that she would never leave that place alive. Frollo would

make sure of that. Her breath hitched in her throat as she though of the dark cells she would be placed in. A area where little to no daylight would reach her forcing her to live in the shadows until she

was reduced to nothing more then a shadow herself. The loneliness of never seeing a kind soul again. Never seeing Ayame or Brother Peter, or Quasimodo again. Mizuki bit her bottom lip to stop it from

trembling as a single tear ran down her cheek. She was in such a hurry that she never got to say good- bye to them this morning and now she would never get another chance. The Captain looked

down at her, his blonde hair falling in his face making his expressions impossible to read. Slowly he let go of her arm.

"Go back to the library little mouse," he said softly with a wave of his hand.

Mizuki stared at him with wide eyes unable to completely comprehend that she was being set free. Snapping out of her shock she turned and ran before the Captain could change his mind.

She heard one of the men shout "Your just going to let her go?" behind her.

"Shut up! We have other work to do so lets move!" was the Captain's gruff response.

Mizuki didn't stop running until she fell into the Cathedral door putting all her weight into it causing it to fly open sending her sprawling on the floor in a tangled,sweaty, panting mess. Picking herself off

the ground she started walking. Where she was going she didn't know at the time. Her mind was so numb that she wasn't aware of where her feet where taking her until she reached the top of the

stairs and stood in the doorway of the bell tower. She could see Quasimodo sitting by his figures carving away. Feeling suddenly self conscience Mizuki shrunk back into the shadows wiping away her sweat and tears.

"He's busy," She told herself "You don't want to bother him just because you got a little scared. Your acting like a silly child running to your parents after a nightmare." Biting her lip she tried to quietly

turn around and go back down stairs. But unfortunately for her she was too loud in doing so.

"Mizuki?" Quasimodo called out uncertainly. Her back stiffened and she froze her foot hovering above the first step. It would be easier, no better, for the both of them if she pretended she didn't hear

him. If she walked down those stairs and hid herself until she could properly get a hold of her senses. "Is that you?" She could hear his hurried footsteps coming in her direction. This was her one

chance to escape. Mizuki slowly retracted her foot and turned around to face him. Quasimodo walked forward with a smile ready to greet her but stopped short when he caught sight of her face. Slowly

his smile melted and was replace with a look of alarm and worry. "Are you alright?"

That was it. She managed to hold her tears back with a feeble dam but when he uttered those words with such care and concern, emotions that people often denied her, she lost control and her

barrier broke. Fat, thick tears streamed down her face freely against her will and dripped off her chin onto the floor. "I'm f-fine," she stammered out desperately trying to clean her face from the moister

with her sleeve.

Unsure what to do Quasimodo reached out to her as if he was about to embrace her, only to lower his arms once again acting like he was afraid to touch her. Mizuki mentally flinched at his reaction as a

horribly sharp pain dug itself into her chest making it hard to breath. Of course what did I expect? She asked herself sadly while wiping the tears off her chin .Mizuki looked down at her scared, rough

hands. These hands would never be soft and pale or would they be cleansed of the mixed blood that flowed beneath the skin. They would always be tainted, after all who would want to touch a

(1)Hanyou?

Mizuki closed her eyes trying to block out the painful reality of the situation but, she knew despite how hard she wished it the moment she would open her eyes again everything would be the same.

She would still be trapped, imprisoned by her own skin. And her only human friend would be unwilling to comfort her when she needed it the most. Silently without a word Mizuki turned around and

walked down the stairs.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alright so that's it! YaY clify! I will give you a box of cookies if you guess who the captain and gypsy is.

(1) Hanyou mean half breed or rather half demon in Japanese.

Reviews are welcome!


End file.
